Mikael Graccio
Summary Mikael is heir to the throne of Isiris. He is 18 years old. Mikael journeys to Chronos to fight with Temple Mercenaries and to experience the life of commoners. He is often seen with a leaf in his mouth. After the war with the Radnik Alliance, he receives intelligence of his father's failing health and his uncle's rebellion. He resigns his commission to return to his royal duties. After vanquishing his uncle, he decides to take Chronos for his own. During his time in Chronos, he'd ordered an elite army of children to be trained under the tutelage of Carnival, an ex-Temple Mercenary he defeated in an early battle. Mikael is intelligent, well-educated, and well-versed in military strategy. He is anti-social and considerate to only his closest friends. Like Ares and Baroona, he overlooks the cowardice of Gogh. He gave a spoil to Ares for his girlfriend, and he vowed to help Ares defeat the Red-Eyed Swordsman. He also exhibits considerable bloodlust, which has put him at odds with his comrades. For example, he killed enemy soldiers who have surrendered and allies with battle wounds asking for help. He also killed the exhausted, weaponless Cygnus after Ares had spared his life. Mikael is promoted to B-Rank after his first mission and A-Rank after the invasion of Minos. His victory over a hero of Minos caught the attention of Icarus during its invasion. He is a very strong fighter and typically fights with a sword. He, Ares, Baroona and Gogh belonged to Temple Mercenaries, 4th Regiment, 2nd Squadron, Troop 3. While Isiris invaded Chronos, however, Mikeal dreaded every second of it, especially the attack on Temple Mercenaries Headquarters. He delayed the attacks on the headquarters until he knew Ares, Robin, Baroona, and Gohu at least would survive. He treasured all of the memories he had during the time he was in Chronos and his final words was that he was glad to have at least died at the hands of his best friend Ares, who misunderstood Mikeal's true intentions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Mikael Graccio Origin: The Vagrant Soldier Ares Gender: Male Age: About 18 years Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Street level (Can defeat characters like Kentaro) Speed: Subsonic (Faster than Kentaro) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (On level with his attacks) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sword Mastery: A great swordsman who was studied by one of the best warriors of their time. He is strong enough to overcome Carnival, but the main force of Mikael Graccio is the ability to lead people. His men go to certain death for their king. There is no one who planned to treason. And his personal detachment ready to commit any crime, only to fulfill the order of Mikael. In addition, Michael utilizes excellent strategies and tactics in order to win by any means enjoying. He started the war for world domination, and if its path didn't have another brilliant commander (Icarus), the plan could have resulted in success. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:The Vagrant Soldier Ares Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9